Ellen Wolf Murder Case
Ellen Wolf Murder Case is a police investigation in Season Three of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involved the murder of a prominent defense attorney, [[Ellen Wolf|'Ellen Wolf']]'.' Episodes * "About Last Night" * "Go Your Own Way" * "I Had a Dream" Suspects * Toby Edwards - The primary suspect in the murder based on Maria's observation that Ellen was hitting on Toby and later ending up in a booty call. A search of his phone records show that he called her house three times, once from the bar where he works and two more times right outside her house. He was later cleared by multiple witnesses and security footage that proves he was working at the bar all night long. He later unwittingly gave LaGuerta another suspect when he mentioned a black SUV fleeing Ellen's house which later pointed to Miguel. * Miguel Prado - Miguel was originally not considered a suspect in the murder, until it was revealed that the killer's car was a black SUV which Miguel was the proud owner of. He was later confirmed as the killer by LaGuerta when she gathered fibers from the back of Miguel's car and ran in through the database proving Ellen Wolf's body was in his car. History of Killer Miguel Prado was a Senior Assistant District Attorney who often from time to time clashed with Ellen Wolf on ethical and unethical boundaries where the law is concerned. She later appeared in a more antagonistic role when she gathered up evidence that one of her clients Chicky Hines was innocent and provided another suspect with the help of Maria LaGuerta. He later tricked Dexter into teaching him how to kill someone and his first victim was Billy Fleeter. Detectives on Case This is one of Maria LaGuerta 's top priority cases; in accordance with it she has the assistance of several other officers: *Detective Joey Quinn - Assisted from the beginning of the case and later digs up Toby Edwards' alibi. Later drops out of the case to focus on the Skinner *Sergeant-Detective Angel Batista - Assisted from the beginning of the case and worked with LaGuerta but later was called back to help Debra on the Skinner Case. '''Other operatives involved in the case.' * Forensics specialist Vince Masuka - Worked on the case mostly because there was no blood at the crime scene. * Forensic Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan - Worked on the case to gain leverage over Miguel Prado and keep him under his thumb. He is later given fibers from Miguel's car to compare to recent murders concluding that Ellen Wolf's body was killed and put in Miguel's car. Victim * Ellen Wolf - Her precise cause of death is unknown as the killer severely beat her, strangled her, and stabbed her three times in the chest. The killer then took one of her wedding rings as a trophy and dumped her into an open cemetery plot in an attempt to hide the body. This, however, failed as the body was later discovered by two boys playing soccer. Closure of Case The case has been unofficially closed, officially Ellen Wolf's murder remains unsolved. This is due in part to the fact that the killer is the Senior ADA Miguel Prado and the potential fallout prompted LaGuerta to hold off on arresting Miguel. When he later turned up murdered, LaGuerta decided not to reveal his status as a killer due to the community's outrage at his death. As such she buried the truth and Ellen's murder just fell through the cracks. Fate of Killer Miguel Prado was supposedly killed by the Skinner for information on Freebo's whereabouts. In reality, Dexter Morgan killed him and made it look like the Skinner in order to save LaGuerta's life and to cover his own tracks. Related Pages * Ellen Wolf * Miguel Prado * Toby Edwards Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter